


Captain American take care of Peter

by Minty_Moon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So is Steve, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, so does Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Moon/pseuds/Minty_Moon
Summary: If there was one thing everyone could agree on is that Tony Stark forgets important things, like a business trip. With May also out on a business trip and with no way to reschedule, Tony has to settle on having Steve and Bucky look after Peter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Captain American take care of Peter

Tony frowned as FRIDAY informed him he needed to leave the Stark Tower to catch his flight _right now._ He wasn’t sure how the business trip for the new Stark technology had slipped his mind but he had a moment of panic when he remembered the fact that Peter was fast asleep upstairs in the spare bedroom he and Pepper had set up for Peter. 

As if on cue Pepper appeared in the elevator. The words were spilling from her mouth as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. “What are we going to do with Peter? We can’t call May, she just left for her trip.” 

Tony shrugged, “I can’t believe we forgot. FRIDAY I thought you were to remind us?” 

“I did remind you this morning when you woke, but it appears you did not hear me.” 

Tony once again frowned at FRIDAY, he’d need to program it so she’d remind him at better times. He was wracking his brain to figure out which people he knew would be willing to watch the kid. He knew Thor would and Peter would have a ball with that but Thor was basically walking danger so no. Banner was out of town, Rhodey was out of the country, he didn’t trust Natasha with a child alone. Tony groaned inwardly at the last people left. 

But Pepper voiced his thoughts, “Steve and Bucky are the only ones available, Tony. Unless you plan on leaving Peter alone for a week we’d better give them a call.” 

Tony groaned outwardly now and Pepper’s eyes grew with sympathy. “I know you and Bucky aren’t on good terms with...everything, but I don’t feel safe leaving Peter all alone here for a week,” Pepper’s voice grew more serious “You haven’t even given him a full tour of the place, who knows! He could need a weapon and not know where to find one.” 

Tony sighed and told FRIDAY to call Steve. After the third time calling him, Steve finally answered. “Hell do you want, Stark? It’s two in the morning.” 

“Hey Spangles sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, but I need a favor.” 

Steve sighed, “What?” 

“Yeah so I forgot that Pepper and I have a business trip and Peter’s aunt is out of town and so is everyone else except for you so would you be willing to watch the kid?” The words spilled out from Tony’s mouth. 

“I guess we can do that, Pete’s a good kid but,” Steve yawned “Doesn’t he have school in New York?” 

Tony usually didn’t want Pete swinging long distances but he knew Peter and Peter would rather die than to show up to school with American History™ driving him. “He can swing there, it’s not too far from DC, give him a little head start in your car and he’ll make it.” 

Steve hummed in agreement. “When are you bringing him over?” 

“Now.” 

“What? Wait-” Tony didn’t wait before telling FRIDAY to disconnect the call. 

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him. “What? He agreed.” 

She scoffed out a laugh and turned around for the elevator. “The bags are all ready to go and Happy’s waiting for us down in the car.” 

Tony stood and walked after Pepper into the elevator. “I’ll wake Pete up, gather his stuff, and get him into the car.” 

“I’m afraid to inform you that it has started raining, forecast calls for a thunderstorm later today, flights are still going.” FRIDAY informed them as they stepped out of the elevator. _Well great now I’m gonna get wet._

…

Peter grumbled as he was shaken awake. “Hey hey Pete wake up.” 

It was still dark as Peter blinked his eyes against the sleep in them. “Mr. Stark? It’s still dark.” 

Mr. Stark flipped a light on and Peter shielded his face from the brightness. “Sorry kid, turns out I have a trip too so you’re going to be staying with Cap for a week.” 

Peter made a noise of disappointment. He’d been looking forward to two weeks of hanging out at the Stark Tower while May was gone. “I know you’re disappointed but we’ll still have another week, ey?” 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down to see Mr. Stark putting his clothes back in their cases. Peter leaped from the bed, feeling embarrassed that Mr. Stark was packing for him. 

Once they got it all in the suitcases, Peter slipped on socks and shoes and put on his backpack. He tried to carry all the suitcases but he was still stumbling with sleepiness so he let Mr. Stark carry one out of the three (one for clothes, one for his suit and other inventions, and one big suitcase for his blanket and pillow).  
Happy quickly grabbed the bags from them and put them in the trunk while they stepped into the car. Happy was always worried about getting places on time (although his version of “on time” was usually really early) and was in a hurry to get everything in order. 

Inside the car was warm, unlike the coolness of New York at night mixed with the chill of light rain. Peter’s head still felt heavy with sleep so he timidly leaned his head on Pepper’s shoulder. He was happy when she didn’t mind and even saw her smile slightly before closing his eyes. 

…

Tony smiled at the sight of Peter sleeping on Pepper’s shoulder. It wasn’t often that Pepper and Peter got to interact with her being so busy. He also knew Pepper was quite fond of Peter. 

She’d always expressed her likeness for kids, always making them stop to sign drawings of Iron Man or whatever little kids brought to show him, and although he wasn’t sure he would ever be ready for kids, he sure as hell didn’t know how to be a father, Peter was nice for the both of them for now. 

Tony attempted to get some sleep himself but his thoughts kept him awake. He didn’t mind having Pete stay with Steve but it was Bucky that was the problem. Now he knew _Bucky_ wasn’t the one who was the Russian killing machine, that it was The Winter Soldier, hell he and Steve had a whole fight over it! But it still made him uncomfortable to know that he was putting Peter, who he had come to love, into the hands of Steve and his murderous friend. 

.

They finally pulled up to Steve’s apartment complex and they had to wake Peter again, who looked less than happy to go out in the light rain. 

Tony, Peter, and his suitcases stood in the elevator waiting for it to get to the top floor. Peter was, poorly, trying to hide his smile. “This is weird, considering the last time I saw Captain America I hit him with his own shield and he hit me. And oh shit, sorry language, I’m in my pajamas.” 

Tony laughed at the kid, “Don’t get too excited! You’d think you’d rather stay with Cap instead of me.” 

“Oh no no, Mr. Stark. I’ll miss you really, it’s just I’m a big fan of Captain America, not that I’m not a fan of Iron Man or anything-” Tony cut him off when he put his hand on Pete’s shoulder. 

“I’m just pulling your leg kid.” 

“Oh.” Peter said as the elevator opened. 

Tony walked down the hall and winced as the case hit a bump in the floor that caused someone’s dog to bark. Sure it was a nice place but he had been debating on buying it and fixing it up a bit without Steve noticing, similar to how he bought Peter’s place and had made sure things were always fixed on time. 

Once they reached apartment number 100, Tony hesitated slightly before knocking loudly on the door. It took a moment before Steve opened the door. He looked hastily put together. Wearing nice pajama pants and a t-shirt and obviously recently brushed hair. “Hey Tony, the kid have everything?” 

He nodded and Steve opened the door to let Peter in. “Go ahead and put your stuff on the couch. I'll meet you inside in a moment.” 

After Peter scurried inside Steve turned his gaze back to him. “Next time you decide to have me on babysitting duty, let me know. Is there anything I need to know about the kid?” 

“Okay in my defense I forgot so sorry. But yes Pete’s got metabolism similar to yours and since he’s a growing kid he’s almost always hungry, don’t be afraid to give him large quantities of food at meals. He goes on patrol at night after doing his homework but the curfew is 10:40. Since his patrol is in New York I’ll make the curfew 11:50 but no later or I will be calling. And,” He dug through his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with May’s phone number on it. “For emergencies where I won’t be of help.” 

Steve nodded. “Alright, Buck and I both eat a lot anyways so no worries there.” 

Tony sighed, “Guess we’re all set, have fun.” He bit back a comment on Bucky. 

Steve smiled that American smile. “You too.” 

…

Peter had been practically vibrating with excitement since he had been woken up to the fact that they were at Captain America’s apartment. How cool was that? And now he was sitting on his couch. 

The apartment was nice. It had a high window that took up one wall in the living room but had curtains over it. The walls were wooden and had old pictures, new pictures, and canvases on them. Peter guessed they were probably Captain America’s, he knew from history class that he could draw. 

Captain America walked back into the apartment and Peter’s large smile crept back up his face. After years of seeing Captain America tapes in school it had become hard to picture him in anything else but his red, blue, and white outfit none the less pajamas. 

“Hey Pete,” He started. “I’ll help you take your things into the spare bedroom. Oh, sorry for hitting you with my shield.” 

Peter fumbled with the handles of the cases as he stood. “Oh no problem, it’s my fault anyways.” _What are you saying, Peter?_ He asked himself. 

Captain America gave him a look before grabbing one of the cases from him. He led them down the hall and to the left was a room. He opened the door and a nice made bed sat in the middle. It wasn’t that big of a room, still bigger than his, probably the size of Aunt May’s. On the wall was a picture of all the Avengers (minus him) standing beside each other smiling.

They set his stuff down on the bed. “Well I better be back to bed, you too. I’ll drive you to New York then you can swing your way to school.” 

Thank God, he definitely didn’t want to show up to school with Captain America. “Thanks Mr. er Captain America.” 

Captain America smiled. “Just call me Steve.” 

“Steve, yeah.”

…

Peter woke later that morning to his alarm. He grabbed his phone and turned it off. He stared at the ceiling as he gathered together the information from last night. He was in Captain Amer- no _Steve’s_ apartment and he could smell pancakes. 

He got out of bed and opened his suitcase and grabbed his shampoo. He leaned back on his toes. Would it be invasive if he used Steve’s shower? _No,_ he reminded himself, _you’re staying at his house for a week._

.

The shower had been nice and afterward, all dressed for the day, he walked out into the living room and spotted someone sitting at the dining table eating a plate of pancakes. Peter was hit with a sudden realization that that man was Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier. 

“Good morning, Mr. Barnes.” 

He flinched and turned to look at Peter. His face softened and he smiled slightly. “Bucky.” 

“Right yeah, Bucky.” 

Suddenly Steve appeared with two plates of pancakes piled high and placed them on the table. “Morning, Peter. Have some breakfast before we go.” 

Peter didn’t have to be told twice. He scarfed down the pancakes quickly and without asking Steve got him another plate. “I get it kid. We’re the same.” He winked at Bucky who smiled. 

Peter finished them and shook his head at Steve’s offer of another plate. Peter offered to do the dishes, he was their guest after all, and Steve left to shower. 

While he was washing the dishes, Bucky had pulled out a journal and began writing in it. “This is really cool, considering I’ve only known you guys from history class and Steve from the time he hit me with his shield.” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow and Peter quickly told him how he had taken his shield and hit him with it first to which Bucky smiled and nodded understandably. “Anyways, what’s it like knowing you’re in history books? Also your arm is _really cool_ -” Peter cut himself off. “Sorry I’m rambling.” 

“No it’s alright.” Bucky spoke then bit his lip as if he realized he’d said that louder than he intended. 

“Thank you. And I dunno, sometimes it’s strange with everything so,” He searched for a word. “Modern.” 

Peter nodded. “I bet.” 

. 

Once he finished the dishes, Peter scurried into the guest room and grabbed his backpack. He checked to make sure he had everything and sat down on the couch while he waited for Steve to dress. 

His phone buzzed and he checked it to see a text from Mr. Stark. “ _Hey kid, how was your morning?_ ” 

Peter texted him back he was fine and told him about Steve’s awesome pancakes. Steve walked out of his room and let him know it was time to go. Peter smiled and waved goodbye to Bucky who timidly waved back. 

.  
“Hey Peter!” Ned called after him as he made his way to lunch. “You’re staying at Stark’s for two weeks right?” 

“Well-” 

“Well,” Ned interrupted, “I was wondering if I could come over and we could work on our history project on Captain America.” 

_Shit._

“About that,” Peter pulled Ned aside, “Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts had to go on a business trip so I won’t see them till next week.” 

“So who are you staying with?” 

“Captain America and Bucky Barnes.” He mumbled. 

“You’re WHAT?” 

“Keep it down!” Peter whisper-shouted as someone gave them a weird look. 

“Well, I don’t know man that seems even better than Stark’s.” Ned prompted “Our sources would be Bucky Barnes and Captain America themselves! Mr. Hudderson would _have_ to give us an A.” 

_Yeah about that,_ Peter wanted to say, _my teachers don’t really believe the whole Stark internship and there’s no way they’d believe I got Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to help us with our project._

“I don’t know if Steve would want anymore people over. I’m sure I’m a bother since he’s trying to get Bucky used to modern times anyway.” He tried to put it lightly. In reality having them help with their project seemed like a great idea. 

“Well, we’ll ask them, if they say no that sucks but we’ll get over it.” Ned was pulling Peter toward the cafeteria now. 

There really wasn’t any way to stop Ned once he got determined to do something. “Sure.” 

.

All class he had been thinking of ways to not have Ned come over to Steve’s. It just felt like an intrusion to stay for a week unannounced than have him help them with their project. But once Mr. Hudderson announced that their project was due tomorrow, he knew there wasn’t any other choice. 

. 

“So is he going to pick us up?” 

Peter had called Steve right after class to see if it was okay. Surprisingly Steve had excitedly said yes and that he’d come pick them up since he didn’t want two people swinging all the way to DC. 

“Yeah.” 

Peter sat down on the stairs outside the high school with Ned. “Hey Penis Parker!” Flash’s voice yelled from behind them “You waiting for Tony Stark to come pick you up? Looks like you’re gonna be out here for awhile, hope it doesn’t rain!” 

After he said that Peter was suddenly drenched in ice cold water. He whipped around to see Flash running away holding an orange bucket the school had used to catch rainwater dripping from the roof that had been falling into the trash. 

“Fuck you, Flash!” Peter yelled. 

“You alright dude?” Ned asked. 

“Yeah.” He attempted to shake it off but there was no denying he was drenched. 

“Let’s head inside, see if we can get some paper towels or something.” 

.

The paper towels didn’t do too much but they did help his hair a little. They went back out and sat on the stairs again. Peter hoped that by the time Steve got there he was dry enough for him to pass unnoticed. 

His hair was still wet and his clothes were noticeably darker from the wetness but it was better. Steve pulled up and smiled at them through the window. Peter got into the front seat and Ned got in the back. 

“I just wanna say sir, you are _so cool._ ” 

“Thank you, Ned was it?” 

Ned nodded and gave him a look of “holy shit Captain America just said my name”. 

“Peter what happened to your clothes and hair?” Steve’s gaze kept drifting from the road to his face. 

“Uhh p-puddle.” Peter murmured. 

“Oh my god, did you just lie to Captain America?” 

“Yeah NED.” Peter cast a glance at Ned who let out a “oh whoops.” 

Steve laughed, “Alright so what really happened?” 

Peter’s brain scrambled to quickly piece together a story that would be believable. “I went out the back door of the school because I was talking to a teacher and a bucket of rainwater fell on my head.” 

Ned laughed, “Yeah! We tried using paper towels to dry him off but they didn’t really work.” Thank God for Ned catching on. 

“Reminds me, when I was your age I pissed off the neighbor so while I was walking home he poured a vase full of old flower water on my head.” Steve laughed wistfully at the memory. 

.

The trip to Steve’s was quiet after that and Ned was shuffling nervously into the elevator. “It’s really weird but awesome, right?” He whispered into Ned’s ear. 

Ned nodded vigorously as the elevator doors opened. As they walked into the apartment Ned burst into laughter at a joke Peter told and a loud “Who’s there?” sounded from inside the home. 

“Just us Buck!” Steve called. He flashed them a sympathetic glance at them before half running to the bedroom. 

Peter and Ned shared a glance before sitting down at the dining room table. The fireplace was lit and was filling the room with a warm glow. All the lights were off so Peter hopped up and turned on the dining room and living room light. 

They both reached into their backpacks and pulled out the little school laptops they give the students to work on. Opening up their shared document and pulling out their notes they began writing the introduction to the long essay required of them. For the most part they were quiet, the air hung heavily as if there was something wrong. They had just started to put together their notes on Captain America and Bucky Barnes’s early lives when Steve appeared from the hallway and Bucky trailing close behind. 

“Whatcha working on?” Steve asked, but Peter could tell he was upset about something and his voice seemed off. 

“Well we have to do an essay on ‘The Life of Captain America’ and we just started on the early life.” Ned spoke before Peter could. 

Peter handed Steve their notes on his life and Steve took a seat at the table. He noticed Bucky had taken a seat on the floor by the fireplace. He nodded at some parts, made little pencil marks by a few, and laughed at others. “These are good, but there are a few that are out of place or incorrect, I made marks by those.” 

He handed the notes back and they got to work. 

“I’ve got a part I want to add where it talks about the time that Steve, you, got stuck in the gutter after a fight and Bucky had to save you.” 

“I-” Steve was cut off by Bucky’s laughter. Peter noticed he had moved onto the rocking chair by the fireplace. 

“I remember that,” Bucky started saying, “You picked a fight with the neighbor boys and they won. Stashed you in the gutter. You were in there for probably an hour before my ma sent me looking for you because dinner was ready.” 

“Can I add that?” Peter asked. 

“You’ve gotta.” Bucky said and Steve turned around and half frowned/half smiled at him. 

But Bucky seemed to curl back in on himself suddenly and focused his gaze on the fireplace again. 

. 

At some point Bucky had joined them at the table. Peter felt bad about asking the war related questions. Steve didn’t seem to mind so much but Bucky had taken his notes and started crossing certain notes out and replacing them with new ones, doing the same Steve had done with the early life notes. 

Bucky didn’t talk much during the war section of it or much afterwards. Once they got past the war part Peter decided that they shouldn’t mention The Winter Soldier out loud. He made a comment on the shared document that said ‘Let’s not talk about The Winter Soldier out loud.’ Ned had nodded in agreement. 

After the war part and The Winter Soldier part, it was the part about the Avengers. At that point Bucky stood up and walked into the kitchen and began cooking. 

. 

By the time they were done, dinner had been made and there was no way Peter would have time to go patrolling. New York could survive one night without him, right? He made a mental note to call Mr. Stark tonight and have him check that nothing major was happening tonight.

Dinner had ended up being an extra large tater tot casserole which was even better than Steve’s pancakes. He’d told them that and Bucky had quietly thanked him and Steve insisted that he just made pancakes from the mix and that Bucky was indeed the best cook. 

. 

Steve drove Ned home but made Peter stay at the apartment despite his protests. He just wanted to make sure Ned got home okay and New York was alright. Steve protested that _Captain America_ is driving him home and that checking if New York was okay would turn into a night long patrol. 

So after the door closed Peter flopped down onto the couch and called Mr. Stark. 

“ _Hey buddy, everything alright?_ ” 

“Yeah! It’s great, they can both cook pretty well and I got my essay done.” 

“ _Good good, Pepper saw this bird today, I’m pretty sure Thor accidentally brought it here one time so maybe it was a good thing I came down to Bora Bora._ ” 

Peter laughed. “Bring one back with you! I’ve been trying to get Aunt May to let me get a pet.” 

“ _I’m not sure that’s a great idea._ ” 

Peter laughed again. “How’s New York? I wasn’t able to go patrolling, too much homework.” 

There was silence for a moment then Mr. Stark spoke. “ _Looks all good to me._ ” 

“Good,” He sighed, “That’s good.” 

“ _Sorry Pete, I gotta go. Get some rest, don’t die. See ya soon._ ” 

Peter smiled at his phone as he texted Aunt May, asking how her day was. 

“How’d you get all wet?” 

Peter jumped at the voice and looked across the room to see Bucky sitting at the fireplace holding an old beat up sketchbook. 

“What do you mean?” 

Bucky made a gesture toward his clothes and hair. “Oh, it’s nothing really. A bucket my school was using to catch rainwater fell on my head.” Peter laughed slightly. 

“I’m not Steve, I know you’re lying.” 

Peter bit his lip. He really didn’t want Mr. Stark to find out about Flash and he especially didn’t want Aunt May to find out. It was embarrassing and Flash would probably hurt someone else if he didn’t let it happen. 

Bucky hummed a tuneless song. “I’ll find out someday.” He smiled over at Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been working on this for awhile and just writing on it whenever I felt like it. Per usual, the chapters might be slow on coming out but I haven't abandoned this fic I swear! -Minty


End file.
